What Hurts The Most
by Ronmione4eva
Summary: This is about Harry,Hermione, Ron. NOT a true story based on the harry potter books.


_What Hurts The Most_ written by Jennifer Le.

**Not** in _any_ way affiliated with the real story of Harry Potter.

Ron and Hermione and Harry are** all **best friends. (you know that) Hermione loves Ron but Harry and Ron doesn't know that. They were walking down to Hagrid's Hut one day, but then one of Voldemort's Death Eater appeared on their way. It was Rodulphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry and Hermione and Ron was trying to get away, but Harry and Hermione still got away as possible. Running, but not looking back. When they got back at Hogwarts grounds, they breathed heavily. Looking around until finally Hermione said, "Harry, have you seen Ron anywhere?" Harry said, "Wha-WHAT? Where is he? I thought he was running away with us!"

Hermione said, "Mayb-oh not maybe!! The Death Eaters got him! We **have** to save him!!"

Harry said, "Right now? But Voldemort and his Death Eaters got him!"

Hermione said, "Who cares?! It _doesn't_ matter! We've got to find Ron before it's too late! Come ON Harry!"

Harry said, "Fine, but it's really getting dark Hermione!"

Hermione said, "I don't care, Harry! Don't you care about Ron? He's OUR best friend!"

Harry said, "YES, I do Hermione! But it's just too dark! Dumbledore will be looking for us!"

Hermione said, "Fine! If _you_ **don't** care I'll be looking for him myself!"

Harry sighed and said, "Fine, Hermione, I'll go with you."

They headed out to the Forbidden Forest in the darkness. They could not see a thing except hear each others' voices'. They did not see Voldemort nor his Death Eaters. They saw a shadow walking towards them. It was Ron...

When finally Ron got close to them, Hermione saw that it was Ron. She ran and swung her arms around and hugged him. But he did not say a word. Hermione was so happy, she cried. She never thought she would see Ron again but stilll Ron said nothing. Voldemort put him under the Imperius Curse but neither Harry nor Hermione knew that. Voldemort sent him back to kill Hermione then kill Harry. But neither Hermione nor Harry knew...

There was _evil_ in his eyes when he looked blankly at them. Hermione asked, "Oh,Ronald! Are you ok?! We missed you! We never thought we would see you again! We--" Harry cut her off and pulled her away Ron was still said no word. He finally said, "Yeah, yeah, Granger I'm fine. Never thought you would care about me either you too Potter."

Harry and Hermione said together, "Wha-?"

But after that no one said a word. They headed back to Hogwarts. Ron was acting very strange lately like he hated Hermione, but especially Harry...

When they got back, Harry just blurted out, "How come your not talking to us!? What's the matter?! How com-...never mind..."

A few days later, Ron was saying mean things to Hermione, that she just wants to blurt out and cry. But still she said no word to the one she secretly loved...but on one afternoon, Harry scheduled a D.A. meeting. They went there to practice...Ron was still ignoring everything around him. They went to practice 'Protego'. It was Ron's turn. He smiled widely. Evil in his eyes...Neville casted the spell at him, but he ducked. He turned around and pointed his want at Hermione, she gasped...

Before she could say another word...Ron yelled out, "_Avada Kedavra_!" at Hermione. There...**Hermione lay dead **on the ground...Ron killed Hermione...

Everyone ran out at the Room of Requirement as quickly as possible. There stood Harry. Ron's smile even widend to an evil grin.He pointed his wand at Harry and yelled out Evada Kedavra,but Harry ducked as quickly as possible so the spell won't hit him. Harry ran out of Hogwarts as quickly as possible. He headed the other way to the Forbidden Forest, since that is the only way he can run to. There he faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters behind him, was Ron...

He bumped into a tree, no way else to get out. Voldemort smiled,pointed his wand directly at Harry. He yelled, "Evada Keda-"

The Order of the Phoenix appeared by Harry's side just in time. Voldemort and his Death Eaters got away. But the Imperius Curse had rised. Ron was no longer pointing his wand at Harry. Harry's scar was aching with pain. Harry yelled in pain...for the pain of his scar...and...for the death of Hermione. Harry loved her. But Hermione never knew, but Hermione has loved Ron. The murderer of her death.

Ron said in unison, "Harry? Harry? Wha- What happend to me? Where's Hermione?!"

Harry said, "You killed her..."

Ron said, "Wha- what do you mean? What do you mean by_ I _killed her?"

Harry said, "Mate, you were under the Imperius Curse. You killed Hermione in the DA meeting."

Ron was deep in pain. He looked sad. He didn't say a single word...Harry and Ron were silent. Until, Ron screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

He was breathing heavily...sweating...screaming for the death of his love.

Harry and Ron both loved Hermione even though Hermione never got the chance to know that.

They walked back to Hogwarts in silent. They got back. Dumbledore was at the Great Entrance waiting for them. Dumbledore knew what happend. He sighed.

He said, "We well gather up a funeral for Ms.Granger soon."

Harry and Ron were still best friends. But still deep in pain. The funeral was held after the day after. The whole school attended the funeral. Ron and Harry stood up, still feeling heavy in their stomachs. They laid down flowers on Hermione's Tomb. They just know that they were not ever going to ever see her again.

They went to Hogsmeade, where the three best friends used to have all the fun _together..._

THE END


End file.
